


Start Now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Arya and Gendry have a first time of sorts.





	Start Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Gendry huffs, digging his fingers into the mattress as Arya prods him again.

“When am I supposed to start liking this? Actually, where did you learn this trick?”

Mercifully, she removes her inexperienced fingers, allowing him to roll over. 

The muscle and weight lost to the trauma of her childhood are permanently gone. In their place, she's grown lean and quick. Her breasts are small, her hip bones sharp. 

She wraps her battle worn, calloused fingers around his cock. The first stroke is quick - more a tug. She flicks her wrist, smirking as he grits his teeth. 

“You start now.”


End file.
